Something Unignorable
by Guah2Dope
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have been friends since Ashley was nine and Spencer was five. Now Ashley's a senior and Spencer is a freshman, will it come between their friendship or grow into something more?
1. Chapter 1

"Godzilla could kill Barbie, he's huge!"  
"No way, they're the same size, see!" Spencer grabbed her best friend's Godzilla action figure and compared them. "Saaame!" She gloated and stuck her tongue out.  
"Spence," The frustrated brunette started to argue, but just broke out in a huge grin whenever she saw her friend tilt her head to the side, radiating know-it-all, but somehow making it cute. "Okay, okay, you're right.  
"Haha, told you so!" The blonde jumped around an did an adorable victory dance as Ashley laid back in the grass, defeated and smiled up at her.

_It was around that time that I knew it. I knew that there was something different about us than other best friends. Squinting up at her, with the sun in my eyes and the biggest smile on my face, something just.. changed. _

_My whole life, I've always heard, "everything happens for a reason," and "everyone's put on this world for a reason." And my whole life, I've been searching for that reason. But I never realized that it stumbled into my life whenever I was only nine years old._


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer sighed as she stared at her bowl of, now soggy, Frosted Mini Wheats, absentmindedly stirring them around. Glancing at the clock, she sighed again. 7:14am. Ashley should be here any minute to take her to her first day of high school. If only the thought that her best friend was going to be in the same building could comfort her, but with Ashley being a senior, they wouldn't have any classes together.

Sure, Spencer has friends. A lot of them actually, being as she was the head cheerleader in junior high. But this is completely different. This is **high school. **And to make things worse, she's a freshman. She'd heard that upperclassmen weren't too fond of freshman.

Finally, after a few minutes of staring at her cereal, Spencer heard the door open.

"Spence!" The brunette burst into the kitchen, with a huge smile on her face. She looked at the blonde and chuckled at how she was sulking. "Aww, Spencey boo, it's not gonna be that ad, I promise." She sat next to her, with a goofy grin, causing the younger girl to smile for the first time all morning.

"Ugh, still, you're **used** to high school," Spencer pouted, giving Ashley puppy dog eyes. In response, she rolled her dark brown eyes, playfully.

"Well, I have good news," She stated and grabbed Spencer's backpack, heading out the door, not waiting on a reply. The blonde hurriedly ran after her.

"What's the good news?!" She asked excitedly, standing in front of Ashley, who had the passenger car door open, throwing the bright pink backpack into the backseat.

"Get in the car or we'll be late to school," She smirked. She loved teasing the girl.

"Not until you tell me," Spencer stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

Just by looking at them, they seem like a very unlikely pair. Leaning against the car, smiling at the blonde freshman, Ashley was dressed in tight, black skinny jeans, pink and black Vans and a multi-coloured band t-shirt. Her hair light brown with the bottom layer bright yellow. And lastly, her snakebites and nose ring.

Then you have Spencer, clad in a short, white skirt, a pink top that showed off just a little cleavage and white, perfectly clean sandals, all from Hollister. With painted nails and golden blonde hair.

Yeah, not exactly the type of girls to be best friends. But, it's worked for nine years and all of the differences have never posed a problem.

Ashley raised an eyebrow at her best friend, challengingly, "Suit yourself," And with that, she hopped into the drivers seat, looking over at Spencer, who was still holding her ground. A smirk appeared on her face and she started the car. She could see the blonde's composure giving out, slowly. She put her car in drive and pulled forward slightly, laughing whenever Spencer ran to the car and jumped in.

"Whatever," She huffed, trying to sound mad, but only succeeded in whining. "So, tell me what the good news is!" Her mood switched completely, remembering what it was that they were talking about in the first place. She excitedly turned to Ashley, while putting on her seatbelt. The other girl smiled at how she was always doing the right thing- wearing her seatbelt, always following the rules, never drinking or smoking.

"Well, you know how you have fifth period art?" She got a nod and curious look in response. "Well, I'm an art aide fifth period." This time she got a much more enthusiatic reply.

"Really?!" Spencer practically shreiked, almost dropping all of the cds that she was going through. "Thank god!" She overdramatically sighed, causing Ashley to chuckle, but her laughter only lasted a few seconds.

"Spencer, what are you putting in?" She cautiously asked, even though she knew the answer.

"You'll see," Spencer slyly said. Before Ashley could protest, Miley Cyrus was blasting through the speakers.

_Don't you wish that you could be a _

_Fly on the wall_

_A creepy little, sneaky little_

_Fly on the wall_

_All my precious secrets, yeah,_

_You'd know them all_

_Don't you wish that you could be a_

_Fly on the wall_

They pulled up to school and Ashley quickly turned the car off, silencing Miley Cyrus. "Jesus, I need to stop letting you keep your cds in my car," She smiled at Spencer, who was struggling to get her backpack out of the backseat. Ashley giggled a bit and grabbed the bag for her, effortlessly, receiving a roll of Spencer's eyes and her tongue sticking out.

"You know, Ash, I see right through your hatred of Miley," She shut the door behind her and started walking with Ashley.

"Oh really now?" She raised an eyebrow, amused, while throwing Spencer's bag over her shoulder.

"Yes," The blonde smiled, but discomfort was clear on her face as she eyed all of the students, smoothing down her hair, then adjusting her clothes.

"Spence," Ashley stopped walking, causing her to as well. They were facing each other now, Ashley's eyes fixed on Spencer's, which were looking around at all of the people she had never met. "You look amazing and I **promise** it's not as bad as it looks," Spencer's body relaxed and she let out a huge breath.

"Thank you, Ash."

"Yeah, yeah," She smiled back and they started walking again, "Now, what about this Miley thing?"

"You secretly love her music," She nonchalantly answered, a mischievious smile apparent.

"What?! No way!"

"See? You're trying too hard to deny it." She had already won this battle.

"You're insane!" Ashley practically yelled, suddenly realizing she **was** trying too hard. She glanced over at Spencer, who had a giant smirk on her face, and mumbled, "Whatever,"

"Ha!"

"But the fly song is creepy!" She blurted out, not giving Spencer the chance to tease her.

"How is it creepy?!" They stopped at a halt, this time due to Spencer.

"Come on, Spence. 'A creepy little, sneaky little, fly on the wall. All my precious secrets, you'd know them all?' She's talking about a guy stalking her 24/7!"

"That only proves one thing."

"And what is that?"

"That you like her songs! You know the lyrics!" The blonde tilted her head to the side and smirked.

"Ugh, whatever. Anyone could've gotten that, you make me listen to her so much," Ashley avoided eye contact.

"That's the first time I've played that song around you." **Busted.** Ashley cringed.

"Oh wow, we're gonna be late to our classes, better get going." She walked through the doors, Spencer following her, laughing uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So basically, this chapter's really short. / I'm sorry guys, I've just been really busy lately. I'm going to work on the next chapter tonight or tomorrow to make up for it, :)**

The atmosphere was completely different. In junior high, the first day was filled with introductions to each student. In high school, the first day was filled with introductions to the homework you had that night. Overwhelming was an understatement. Thank god for Ashley walking her to each class, even though it made her own self late.

Now Spencer was sitting in fifth period, trying to contain her giggles as the teacher was going through her long speech on the classroom rules. Why she was on the verge of laughing? A certain brunette was currently making goofy faces at her behind Ms. Jester's back, whenever she was supposed to be hanging up art projects from the year before.

"Would you look at the huge ass on Ms. Jester?! Holy shit!"

"God, you're such a lesbian, Madison."

Spencer brought her attention back to her table, where Madison and Kyla were playfully bickering.

"You wish I was a lesbian," The Latina smirked.

"I'd pay to see that!" Aiden eagerly replied, with one of his trademark pervy comments, causing all three girls to roll their eyes.

Finally, the overly-nice teacher was done with her speech, leaving the class to talk for the last few minutes of class. Ashley glided over to Spencer in the teacher's computer chair, putting her arm around Spencer's chair, with her headphones in.

"Whatcha listenin' to?" Spencer questioned and without hesitation, took a headphone from Ashley and put it in her ear.

_You were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go  
And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

"Taylor Swift?" Spencer raised an eyebrow and Ashley just shrugged in response, a small smile on her face.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, 'cuz we're dead if they knew  
Close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
_

'_Cuz you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

_And I said, Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby, just say yes._

As the song ended, Spencer smiled at Ashley. "I can't believe you like Taylor Swift."

"Hey, it's your fault, making me listen to gay music. It was bound to catch on eventually," She smirked and moved her arm so it was around Spencer's shoulders now, pulling her closer. Before the blonde could respond, the bell rang. Pulling Ashley's arm off of her, she stood up, leaving the dumbfounded girl sitting in her chair.

"Do I have to remind you of who loves Miley Cyrus?" Spencer laughed upon seeing Ashley wince at the question. "Come on, Ashley Cyrus, we gotta get to next period," Spencer grabbed her hand, pulling the pouting brunette up and walking out of the door, not bothering to unclasp their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I suck lately and all of my posts are short. I promise that I'll make them lengthier in the future.**

".. New student, Jonica…"

Those three words snapped all of the kids out of their babbling about 'last night on Paris Hilton's show, oh my god' and 'I totally scored last night dude' and the whole class' attention was on the tall, lanky, pretty-in-her-own-way girl standing next to Ms. Jester awkwardly. "Jonica, you can sit next to.." The teacher trailed off as she looked for a table that wasn't likely to be rude to the new student, "Ms. Carlin," Jonica looked over to where Ms. Jester was pointing and was greeted by Spencer smiling widely. As Jonica pulled up a chair next to Spencer and they introduced themselves, Ashley was watching from across the room. She had a bad feeling about this new girl and she had no idea why. She hated the way she smiled at Spencer. She hated the way she already looked so comfortable around Spencer. She hated how easily she fit in with Spencer's friends. She hated how Jonica was now permanently sitting in the spot that she would always go to after she finished up helping Ms. Jester. She hated that Spencer's attention drifted over to her less now that Jonica was constantly talking to her.

All throughout class, Ashley glanced over to Spencer and Jonica more and more, which made the work she was doing get done slower and slower. Whenever the bell rang, she hardly had anything done, which Ms. Jester wasn't too happy about. As she got yelled at, Spencer was waiting at the door for her.. With Jonica.

"I don't think I've ever even seen Ms. Jester mad, Ash. Dang, what did you do?" Spencer giggled, making fun of her, good-heartedly.

"I didn't get much done, blah, blah." Ashley tried joking back, but she was too aware of Jonica standing close to Spencer. But, to her relief, the blonde moved further from Jonica and closer to her, even if it was to slap her in the shoulder.

"Ash!" Spencer scolded. And even though it kinda hurt her shoulder, it made Ashley happy that she had someone to always keep her in line and who actually cared about her.

"I'll work more than ever tomorrow, I promiseeee." She put on her cheesiest smile, making Spencer laugh.

"Oh! Ash, this is Jonica. We totally have every class together. Weird, huh?" Spencer said in her trademark bubbly way as Jonica and Ashley stared at each other. A look of hate plastered on Ashley's face and a cocky smile on Jonica's. These looks were, of course, unnoticed by Spencer. "Well, we're gonna get to call before we're late. I'll see you at lunch?" And with that, she embraced Ashley as always did. Looking over at Jonica and seeing the expression on her face, that's when it hit Ashley. The look of jealousy. Jonica's a lesbian! Smiling at the realization, Ashley squeezed Spencer to her tightly and kissed the top of her head, while watching the jealousy intensify on the short-haired, lanky girl's face.

"Yup, see you at lunch, babe." The brunette winked, getting a confused, but playful look from Spencer before the two left down the opposite hall.

Satisfied, Ashley grabbed her stuff and continued to her next class, but every other step she turned to make sure that 'new girl' didn't get too close to her best friend.

"So, Spencer," Jonica's slow, cocky voice breaking the silence as they walked down the hallway, "Is that Ashley girl your girlfriend?"

"What?" The blonde gave her an incredulous look, "No, she isn't. We've just been best friends since I can remember."

"That's good." She said simply and before a confused Spencer could respond, they were at their class already.

"You can sit next to me, Aiden rarely even comes to this class." She said while struggling to get her bag off of her shoulders.

"Need help, hun?" And without waiting for Spencer's reply, she was in front of her, helping her untangle herself and letting her hands linger a bit longer than needed. From the blush on Spencer's face and the smirk on Jonica's, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Class, take a seat and let's begin, we have a lot to go over today." A middle-aged, slightly overweight, balding man interrupted the staring contest that they were now having. They took their seats, Spencer still flushed but stealing glances at Jonica, who had the same cocky smirk on her face as always.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken two weeks. Just two. **Two **weeks for New Girl to steal away my best friend of nine years. **Two **weeks for my favorite period to turn into the most dreaded. Every day I have to sit behind the teacher's desk, that's faced directly in front of her table, and struggle to not look up at her and New Girl giggling together.

Of course Spencer denied that New Girl was replacing me, saying she was just being polite, because 'it must be so hard to move to a place, whenever you don't know anyone'. It seemed like New Girl was comfortable to me, but Spencer's overly-good heart wouldn't let it go.

"Ashley!" I look up quickly, even though I know it isn't Spencer, and whenever I see Madison staring back at me my little amount of hope leaves.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, could you help me with this?" She bit her lip, her brows furrowed in frustration. Despite my horrible mood, I giggled at how helpless she seemed and walked over to her and Spencer's table, purposely avoiding Spencer's eye contact.

"Whatcha need, kid?" She scooted over in her chair and I sat next to her, getting an odd look out of New Girl, who was talking to Spencer about some stupid painting she made.

"These stupid pastels, they look ugly," She pouted miserably. She was quite a sight, with pastel up to her elbows and a little smudged on her face.

"That's because you haven't smeared it yet," I couldn't help but smile at her.

Grabbing a blending stick, I basically did her work for her as she babbled on and on about her day and, surprisingly, I didn't mind. It was nice to have someone consoling in me again.

"Hey, Ash," I looked up and right into those stupid eyes whose colour had grown to be my favorite over the years. "Can you get me one of those stick thingies?" And there's the classic head tilt that she's been giving me for nine years and the smile that makes it seems like nothing's wrong with our friendship.

"Sure thing," I smiled at her, and as soon as I turned away from her to go get it, my smile faded and I rolled my eyes. I'm not letting her brush off that our friendship is struggling anymore. We definitely need to talk soon. Plus, I needed someone to go with to the movies tonight. Handing her the 'stick thingy' as she so cutely put it, I asked her. "Hey, Spence, wanna go see Twilight tonight?" As she grabbed it, our fingers brushed and it made my stomach clench. It didn't hit me until that very second just how much I missed how close we were. Sure, we still hung out a lot and texted every second we were apart, but something was just.. Different.

"Uhm," I could see that she was torn. And it hurt. Two weeks ago, she would have said 'yes' in a heartbeat. Then again, two weeks ago New Girl wasn't stuck up her ass, either. "I was actually going to show Jonica around a bit." I hated how truly apologetic Spencer looked.

"Oh, okay," I simply said, not showing how shot down I felt. Not mentioning the fact that New Girl had been here for two weeks and should know her way around town. Before Spencer could spill out all of her apologies, Madison interrupted.

"Oh my god, that movie looks so amazing! I've read the whole series twice!" I bit my tongue for the second time in one minute, not commenting on how shocking it is that she reads. Ger ridiculous amount of excitement was cute, I had to admit. So, as she continued babbling on and on, I cut her off.

"Wanna go see it tonight?"

"Oh my god, yes! You're the best!" I laughed as she embraced me in the biggest hug I had ever received, almost knocking me out of the chair.

_Beeeeep._

Ah, the bell. As I was getting my things together and halfway listening to Madison praise me, I glanced at Spencer for a few seconds. There was a look on her face that I had never seen before. I couldn't decipher it and it's all I thought about through the rest of the school day.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited! Look at all of these people!" I think she's forgotten how to speak in a normal volume, but it didn't bother me, because her good mood was contagious and I hadn't stopped smiling since I picked her up. She was even wearing a Twilight shirt with a skirt that had a 'Team Edward' pin on it.

I rolled my eyes whenever she told me that we should get to the theatre early, but she wasn't kidding, this place was packed. As soon as we got our tickets, I grabbed Madison's hand and made a beeline for the theatre to assure we had good seats that wouldn't break our necks. And thank God I did, because the room was completely full, people were even sitting in the aisles.

"Oh my god, Jonica! I'm so excited!" Uh, I must be hallucinating, because that sounded exactly like Spencer. Quickly looking over to where the voice was coming from, my heart sank. It **was **Spencer.

"Ooh and I hope they have the part where they play baseball!" Madison continued talking as we sat through the previews, but her smile faded whenever she saw what I was starting at. "Is that Spencer?!" She was frowning as I nodded, not knowing what to say. Hell, I didn't even know what to **think**. "What the hell is her deal?! She says she doesn't want to go see Twilight, but shows up here with.. Her!" With her bitchy, Latina attitude coming out, Madison says exactly what's on my mind at the moment.

Looking back at the screen, I clenched my jaw, holding back the tears that are threatening to spill out. "Awh, hun," And within a matter of seconds, her anger turned into sympathy. Reaching for my hand, she squeezed it, "Don't let her bitchiness get to you and ruin this amazing, sexy movie for you," She lightly joked, getting a smile out of me. I looked over at her and squeezed her hand back. And, it was weird, but we just sat there, our hands clasped, staring at each other. For most people it'd seem awkward, but I was completely at ease. Something about Madison was comforting.

Our eye contact was broken whenever the lights started to dim and the whole theatre started screeching, including Madison. I chuckled at how enthusiastic they all were, but couldn't help but glance over at Spencer and Jonica one last time. And what I saw made me freeze..

My best friend is _gay_?!


	6. Chapter 6

**First off; wow guys, thank you for all of the amazing reviews. It made me smile, :)**

_PS, the point of views will probably switch around occasionally, based on how I think the story would be told best._

Jonica just kissed Spencer. And Spencer let her. Sure, it wasn't anything from a porn or something, just a little peck. But still. Spencer let her! As my mind was racing, I felt a light tug on my hand. Looking over at Madison, who was squealing at the screen and squeezing my hand, I let out a small laugh. I didn't want to ruin the movie for Madison, so I decided to push Spencer and Jonica to the back of my mind and just watch the movie. Not to mention the fact that looking over at them did no good, because the theatre was pitch black, minus the screen.

Madison stayed clenched onto my hand through the entire movie, I guess because of the excitement. It was cute, but my hand was killing me by the end of the movie. I could hardly hear Madison over the loud chatter as we stood up to leave. "And oh my god! The baseball scene! And whenever they were in the tree! Ooh, I'd be so scared!"

"And whenever he pushed her against the rock thing! Mmm!" What? Her enthusiasm is contagious. In the midst of rambling about Twilight with Madison, I had completely forgotten about the whole Spencer situation.

Almost.

As Madison and I were near the refreshments re-enacting the fight scene from the movie and laughing our heads off, out of the corner of my eye, I saw them. Looking towards them fully, I noticed Jonica's arm around Spencer. I felt sick as my stomach dropped. And I don't know whether it was seeing them or the fact that Madison had accidentally just hit me, but I'm guessing it was the latter.

"Oww, fuck!" I coughed out and grabbed my stomach. Madison immediately apologized, clenching onto me, making sure I was okay. I couldn't help but laugh at the concerned look on her face, which changed her expression to confused.

"What?" She smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side like Spencer does..

My face dropped whenever I remembered Spencer was lying to me. My best friend.

"Hey…" A timid voice came from Madison, laced with comfort. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. You, uh, didn't hit me that hard," I attempted a smile that came out feeble. She smiled sadly in return, looking in the direction I had my eyes fixed on earlier. An angry growl-like sound came out of her mouth.

"I can't fucking believe her. Lying to you just to be out with that.. Thing! She could at least have had the decency to go to a different theatre. God, I swear-"

"Madison, it's fine," I cut the fuming Latina off in hopes of not getting attention. But, looking over at Spencer, I noticed that my attempt had failed. She was staring right at us, with her arms around Jonica's neck going limp and shock spread across her face. I looked away quickly, but I could feel her stare burning a hole through me. I felt Madison's hands on my shoulders, causing me to reluctantly look up at her. I've never felt more pathetic in my life. Or humiliated. The cold, angry look she had on a second ago softened.

"Lets get out of here, okay?"

"Yeah," My voice cracked, giving away the hurt I felt. She lightly tugged on my hand and we made our way out of the theatre, but didn't get too far before I felt another hand on my shoulder. And that's when the yelling began.

"Excuse the fuck out of you! Do you really think she wants to talk to you, let alone have you touching her?!" I felt Madison's perfectly manicured hand leave mine and the next thing I know she's pushing Spence off of me, which results in them shoving each other around.

"What the-" Taking a deep breath, Spencer forcefully pushed Madison away once again, "Fuck, Madison!" I started to grab Spencer, but Jonica beat me to it, wrapping her arms around MY best friend's waist. I noticed a smirk that was only on her face for a split second and anger seared through me.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?!" I angrily spat and pulled Madison off of Spencer, whom both stared at me in shock. Jonica just looked at me, expressionless for a second before her lips curled up into that stupid smirk she seems to always be sporting. _What does she have that I don't? I could be a better girlfriend to Spe- _

WHOA. What?

Between being confused at what I had just thought and that stupid fucking look on Jonica's face, I just couldn't handle it. Refusing to look at Spencer, I grabbed Madison's wrist and stormed away to my Jeep. I wasn't followed by Spencer or her cries for me to stay, which made me even angrier.

I got into the driver's seat and clenched onto the steering wheel, my anger building by the second. My best friend of nine years ditches me, lies to me, and replaces me with some ratty-looking new girl **and** doesn't have the decency to apologize.

"Ashley…" I heard a small, timid voice. I had forgotten Madison was even with me, I was so lost in thought. Whenever she placed her hand on my leg, I looked over at her and felt the anger slowly dwindle. "I'm sorry," She looked so.. Cute whenever she was concerned. Smiling, I put my hand over hers, gently squeezing it.

"It's not your fault," Just as the words left my mouth, it hit me. If I were a cartoon, a light bulb would have appeared above my head. "Hey, wanna spend the night, babe?" She giddily nodded in response, like a little school girl just asked to her first dance. I just smiled cockily in return and intertwined our fingers as I started driving off to my house.


End file.
